Working Things Out
by CaliTacui
Summary: After Mona's murder mystery, Aria has totally lost it. Will Ezra help her get out of the loss and trauma? Will some familiar sparks return along the way? ::DISCONTINUED :(::
1. Chapter 1

**Hii! I just thought of a great story line of Ezria :) it's a chapter story!**

**Who else was destroyed forever in 5x12? I was, and I'm in denial. It'd be funny if they made Mona a ghost lol XD**

**ENJOY!**

**Songs for this chapter: Hero/Heroine by Boys like Girls (Acoustic version)**

* * *

-Working things out-

PRESENT, EZRA'S APT, DAY AFTER MONA'S DEATH—ARIA'S POV

"I can't believe this, it's ridiculous!" I exclaims, pacing around Ezra's apartment. I've been at his apartment since five in the morning and I'm restless, especially after Mona's-_passing._ There is definitely _no_ time to sleep in this murder.

"Aria, calm down." Ezra looks up at me, motioning me to sit. I shake my head and I keep pacing.

"It could've been Alison! I mean, she hated Mona, so _why not_ get rid of her?" I exclaim, mocking Ali. Ezra looks at me, and then to the ground.

"It doesn't add up." Ezra runs his hands through his hair. "I mean, I know Ali could be A, but we don't know what Mona's evidence is." I look back at him, with widened eyes.

"We need to go there." I run to pick up my bag but he stops me.

"Aria, it's seven in the morning. Cops and detectives are looking in her house."

I nod, putting my bag down-wait, cops? Cops in _her house?_ This is terrible; they're going to find out her secrets!

"Ezra, we can't let them go through her house!" I exclaim, pacing again. "They will find bad things-and good things, but it's still bad!"

"Look, I don't know about you, but at least they'll know Alison lied about the night she went missing, let's just keep it at that." Ezra stands up touching my arm and I stop pacing. Tears swell up in my eyes and I look down at the floor. He pulls me into an embrace and I hug him tightly.

"What the hell are we going to do?" I mumble, gripping his shirt and smelling in his scent.

"It'll be okay, I promise." Ezra pulls away slowly to look at me. I try to avoid looking at his lips but they happen to look there every two seconds. I walk a little farther away and I scratch my chin, trying to clear the awkward air. "Just don't think about it, you need rest." Ezra half smiles and I match his face.

"You're right, but I don't know if I can even face seeing Mike right now." I look down and I put my hands over my face. Ezra walks closer to me and removes my hands from my face. I look up at him and he kisses my forehead. I sigh at the reaction. It's been so long since he's done something affectionate, and I'm really starting to miss it-us, _so _much. I know he lied to me, and I don't know how I can get passed it. God, he took a bullet for me. So what's wrong with me now?

"Do you mind if I stay here?" I hesitate to ask, nervous of his response. "I just need someone to comfort me-in a friendly way, of course." Ezra bites his lip and thinks for a second. I bite the inside of my cheek, insanely nervous.

"Okay." Ezra nods and I bite my lip, preventing myself from smiling. He gives me a shirt and I go to the bathroom to change into it.

I walk out of the bathroom and I softly climb onto the bed, trying not to blush as I see Ezra sleeping like a puppy. I put the covers over myself and I close my eyes. A minute later, I feel two arms wrap around my waist and I bite my lip, feeling slightly happy and awkward. Instead of pulling away from his grasp, I snuggle into it, missing his touch.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! :) Review xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I go on my page just to check on my story, and I see 11 follows and 224 views so far! WHOA! In one day, thank you guys so much! :) Keep on reviewing! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars :(**

**Songs for this chapter: Safe in My Hands by Eli Lieb :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

PRESENT, EZRA'S APT, ARIA'S POV

I wake up feeling refreshed and comfortable. As I'm about to get out of bed, I feel an arm securely wrapped around my waist. I blush and look at Ezra. Our relationship has changed so much in the past three weeks. Hell, so much has happened in three weeks. He was in the hospital from a bullet, Ali returning, and our –ahem- night. I think I'm going to lose it from all the craziness. I take one last look at Ezra and I decide to sleep a bit more. I check my watch and it reads '11:06AM'. Eh, why not sleep a bit more?

A few minutes later, I feel Ezra's arms leave my waist. I sigh against the reaction, and now my waist is cold. "Good morning." Ezra yawns as he looks at me with his adorable tired eyes and messy bed hair.

"Morning." I mumble, looking at the bed sheets. Ezra climbs out of bed and looks at me again. I look down, a bit embarrassed. I know it's been hard for Ezra, he still loves me and I love him back. Then I remember all of what happened-and it tears me apart to think about it.

"Do you want breakfast?" He asks, getting a pan out. I nod my head and I half smile. Ezra cracks an egg on his stove, and goes to the other counter to get the ingredients. I look at that counter in frustrations. _We used that counter-_Aria, get a grip. Stop going down memory lane if you know it's not going to happen again-_but maybe I should give him a second-_ No. Aria, you're being stupid again. Calm your hormones and get your mind off of it. "Aria?" Ezra calls out. I look up at him, the raging thoughts clearing from my mind. "So are you?"

"Am I what?" My cheeks turn a pinkish color in embarrassment.

"Are you okay, I mean with everything. Alison had _used_ you guys." Ezra tells me. I raise an eyebrow, wondering how he knew that. "Mona called me-before, _you know._" He hesitates to look at me. "But she is right, you are compassionate." I hesitate to blush and I nod.

"I'm okay." I look down, my face flushed. Ezra continues to make breakfast, and I breathe out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in.

After an awkward casual breakfast, I get dressed in his bathroom. As I'm about to leave, Ezra comes over to the door, _next_ to me.

"Thanks for letting me stay." I half smile and as I'm about to open the door, Ezra sighs. "What's wrong?" Ezra's eyes meet mine and he shrugs it off.

"Nothing, it's fine." He says a small blush on his face.

"I'll see you later." I slowly walk out of his apartment. As soon as I close the door, I slide down against his door, tilting my head back. What am I going to do? I'm a lovesick person.

* * *

WITH SPENCER AND THE OTHERS, HANNA'S ROOM, ARIA POV

Hanna is currently sitting in bed, with slightly messed up hair.

"We're all here for you, Han." Emily whispers to her. She nods but doesn't look up.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this, for a while." I suggest looking at Emily. Caleb walks into Hanna's room, and sighs.

"She still upset?" Caleb asks us. I give him a what-the-hell-do-you-think look. He nods and sits at the edge of Hanna's bed.

"You aren't going through this alone, Hanna. We are all extremely upset too." I look up at Hanna, serious. I quickly change the subject. "What are we going to do about Spencer?"

Emily quickly speaks up. "Her parents are bailing her out, but it will take a while till she's fully out. I can't believe she was framed for a murder she didn't even do. What could Ali possibly say?

_Ding-Dong_

"Can you guys get it?" Hanna whispers. Emily gets up and goes to the door. I stand up and follow her.

We walk downstairs and the doorbell rings again. Emily slowly opens the door which reveals to be Alison.

"Look, I know we aren't on the best terms- "Ali starts talking fast and my pulse races in anger.

"Get the hell out, A!" Emily yells at her and slams the door on her face. I look at Emily, my eyes widened.

"Too harsh?"

"No, you're good… Let's see what she wants."

Emily reopens the door to reveal again an annoyed Alison. "Rude much?" Alison says, rubbing her nose.

"Stupid much?" Emily snaps back, crossing her arms. Alison walks inside before Emily can close it.

"Look, I know we aren't friends. I just wanted to see how Hanna is." Alison says a sad look on her face. "Alone." Emily rolls her eyes.

"10 minutes." Emily states. She walks into the kitchen muttering 'dumb bitch.' I chuckle and look at Alison seriously. Ali bites her lip and walks up the stairs, a secret mean smile on her face. I shake my head and roll my eyes.

* * *

HANNA POV

"She was my best friend, Mona really was good at heart, I learned that yesterday." I tell Caleb, sighing. I drink my cup of tea slowly and Caleb caresses my cheek. I half smile and look at Caleb. "I love you." Caleb leans over and kisses me softly. I smile against his lips, but we break apart to the sound of a door opening. W-What the hell is Alison doing here?

"Get out." I yell at her. Alison's face turns to worry and she holds her hands up defensively.

"Look Han, I just want to talk. I'm sorry." Alison tells me but I am not buying that crap. I shake my head in disbelief.

"You have NO right to be here. You never cared about me." I'm standing up now, letting the words fall out. I can't stop snapping at her now. "We all obviously know you're A. You know, I used to look up to you. Now, you're just a stubborn conceited bitch who feels bad about herself." I exclaim. Alison face turns to anger and she flips her hair and turns away, walking out. My tears start to form and Caleb wraps an arm around me, pulling me into a hug.

* * *

ARIA POV

I see Ali running down the stairs in anger. "You guys will regret everything." Alison spits, opens the door and shuts it _hard._ Emily and I run back upstairs to see Hanna. I open her door and Hanna is crying.

"What the hell did she do?" Emily asks. Hanna looks at the both of us.

"Are all my friends going to turn on me now?" Hanna cries, looking at the ground. Emily and I sit next to her and we both wrap an arm around her.

"We'd never do that." I whisper, comforting her. Hanna slowly nods, wiping a tear away.

Later on, I leave Hanna's house and I go to Ezra's to talk to him. As I'm driving in my car, I turn my radio up to see what songs are playing. Suddenly, B26 plays in the car. Oh great, GREAT. I try to change the radio but I keep finding myself hearing the song through every station. I have to pull over and I turn the radio off. I rub my forehead in frustration. Ezra is stuck in my heart and it hurts whenever I see him or someone mentions him. I clear the sad thoughts and I keep on driving to his apartment.

I walk to his apartment. As I'm about to knock, I deeply sigh. I knock on his door, my hand trembling lightly. "Just a sec!" I hear from the inside. Is he with someone? Is it a girl? Who?

Ezra opens the door and Hardy is right next to him. "Hardy? I haven't seen you in a while!" I play it cool without getting nervous.

"Oh, hi Aria!" Hardy greets, smiling. He looks at Ezra, and then at me. "Should I leave you two alone?"

"Doesn't matter, its fine." I reassure him with a forced smile.

"Nah, I think I should leave Ezra to spend time with his girlfriend." Hardy smirks and leaves before we could say anything.

"Sorry for… him." Ezra chuckles and I walk in. "Yeah well, it could've been worse when he said how you guys slept together-in college, of course." I laugh and Ezra joins me, laughing. I start walking to his counter where he is, but I trip on something. Ezra catches me, holding me by my waist. I look into his eyes, shocked that he caught me. He leans over to me and suddenly I find myself leaning over too. Half way through, memories flood through my mind and I open my eyes. I slowly move my head back and I look down. "Sorry… I didn't mean to-"

"No, I know you didn't." My cheeks turn pink and I hesitate to look at him. "I just don't know how I'm going to go forward without thinking about the betrayal." I whisper, still looking down.

"There should be away-"

"But there isn't." I interrupt him, sighing. I pick up my bag and look at him, frowning slightly. "Bye, Ezra."

Before I can go, I feel an arm grab me and I find myself kissing Ezra. I try savoring each one of his kisses, but I pull away after a few minutes. I look at him, and curl his hair between my fingers. I sigh, and walk out.

* * *

**;) dundundun… XD I hope you guys loved this chapter, and thank you for the reviews! :D the more the merrier :P**

**Review/Favorite/Follow xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, thank you for a tremendous amount of views and reviews! I appreciate it. This is just the beginning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL.**

**Songs for this chapter: Please Don't Leave Quite Yet by Adam Agin/Unwanted by The Strange Familiar**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_The next day, at school. ARIA POV_

All three of us walk into Rosewood High in silence. People are staring at us, and Alison.

"When is Spencer coming?" Emily exasperates in a whisper. I shrug, and continue walking. I seriously don't know why Spencer isn't back. I hope she isn't being questioned by cops, or worse, Tanner. I adjust my black skull blouse and I walk to my locker. I take some of my books out and I close my locker to reveal a smirking Alison right next to me. I wince and I drop my book. She kneels down and gives me the book, standing up. I walk away, frowning but she stops me.

"Wait! Can I just talk to you?" Alison asks me. I turn around, frowning more.

"You really have the nerve to talk to me? I walked in Hanna's room and she was crying." I exclaim and Alison flinches. When did I become the angry tiger rather than Alison?

"She was crying because of what she said to me." Alison says in a shaky voice, gripping her backpack.

"Look Ali, I don't care about that. I don't even know who you are anymore." I look at her, disappointed.

"Fine, don't believe me. You can solve your A problems by yourself." Alison snaps and she walks away with her _new crowd._ Hanna comes over to me, concerned of what just happened.

"What happened? Why was Alison talking to you?" Hanna asks, brushing her short blonde hair away.

"She wants to be our friend again." I roll my eyes and I grip my backpack, annoyed. We hear laughing and we see Ali, Cece, and Noel Kahn. "Well, she moved on _fast_." I look at Hanna and she looks at each of them, surprised.

"Why is Cece here?" Hanna asks, looking back at me. I shrug and as I'm about to head to another class, someone walks through the doors. Hanna and I look back and I see Ezra. Everything stops suddenly. He looks at me for a second. Mrs. Welsh walks up to him and he takes his eyes off of me. "Aria, are you okay?" She asks me and I continue looking at Ezra. "Come on, we're going to be late." Hanna grabs my arm and I look back at her.

Emily, Hanna, and I all meet in the bathroom during lunch period discussing Mona's clues and what the hell we are going to do now.

"How do you feel Aria?" Emily asks, breaking the long silence we had. I tilt my head and look at her.

"With what?"

"With Ezra coming back." Emily bites her lip. I think about it for a second. Yeah, I haven't put it into too much thought, totally. I just shrug and I put my hair in front of me.

"I'm fine, he has his life and I have mine." I look into the mirror, adjusting my earrings.

"Aria, what's the problem? Ezra clearly has been apologizing to you like fifty times a day." Hanna smirks, crossing her arms over her grey shirt.

"But that doesn't make me want to forgive him. He really hurt me, Hanna." I snap, and I look at the floor. "Of course I love him, but I don't know if I could ever forgive him. He used our whole relationship for research."

Hanna brushes a hair back and looks down. Emily turns to me, frowning.

"Look, I know you were hurt. How do you think Hanna felt when Caleb was connected with Jenna?" Emily asks. Hanna gives her a look. "What I'm trying to say is that we've all gotten hurt before with hellish reasons." I play with my bracelet, trying to avoid listening to her, but I hear her every word.

"Your whole relationship wasn't a lie." I look up at her bitterly, and walk out of the room without another word. I run in the hallways to get my bag, when I see a huge photo of Mona's face on the school wall. Underneath the picture it reads 'IN MEMORY OF MONA VANDERWALL'. I shake my head, losing my mind and I run to my car.

* * *

He opens the door and I run inside. "Are you okay?" Ezra asks as I sit on his couch, covering my face.

"I'm losing my mind, I swear." I mumble into my hands. I uncover my face, wiping my tears. "Do you know how messed up this year has been?" Ezra sits next to me, looking down.

"Yeah, I do." He says. "I've been involved you know." I look at him, sighing.

"There's a part of me that would kiss you but another that would slap you from what you did." I look down at the floor.

"I'd prefer the first one. Look, what do I have to do for you to accept my apology?" Ezra tilts my head to look at him. I shrug, looking in a distance.

"Maybe you could forget me?" I finally answer. Ezra looks at me, his jaw dropping slightly.

"I couldn't do that, Aria." He refuses, shaking his head in disbelief. "You must be crazy to think I could forget about you, about everything we went through."

"Well everything we went through was a lie." I snap, hesitating to look at him.

"I told you, anything that had to do with love was all true. I'm still in love with you and I'll probably live with regret of what I did to you." Ezra tells me. I finally turn my head to look at him, my eyes filling with tears.

"That's why you wanted to end it in the beginning of our relationship and I was too stupid to keep trying." My voice cracks. Ezra didn't want me to get hurt, but he fell in love with me and I helped him to do so. I was too real for him, and he fell for me.

"Look Aria, we could find a way to get past this. We could start with being together again, maybe?" Ezra has eyes full of hope. I think about it for a minute, and I open my mouth to say something, but he kisses me. I kiss him back, but I pull away, still unsure of this.

"I'll think about it." I finish as I grab my bag, and exit his apartment.

Yeah, I thought about it alright. Look, it's not like I don't want to, because I really do and I really miss him. But, something is missing. I don't know what it is, but I can't until I find out what it is.

* * *

"Aria, he really hurt you." Spencer tells me as I get both of us coffee from the Brew. I roll my eyes as we continue walking.

"Look I know that, but it has been so complicated for the two of us. I've thought about it but," I turn to Spencer, sitting on the café's couch. "I just feel like there is something missing."

"Yeah, like he deceived you for years." Spencer takes a sip of her coffee.

"He said he'd do anything to take it all back." I look at Spencer, hoping for a good response.

"But he can't, which is why he has to forget you." Spencer informs me, putting down her mug.

"Look, when Toby became A, how did you feel?" I try my best not to snap at her, but this didn't come out positive. "You practically forgave him in a millisecond."

"Mona forced him to join the team! Toby was hurting like I was." Spencer defends.

"Yeah but if he really was hurting, why would he do all of that stuff to you? You almost died in your own freaking shower because of it!"

Spencer looks down for a second, sighing. "I guess some of us have our reasons. If Ezra wants to really make it up to you, you let him. I liked you two together, it's just-I don't want to see you hurting again." Spencer continues looking down, biting her lip. A smile forms on my face and I hug her.

"Thank you." I whisper.

* * *

I drive back to Ezra's after my long talk with Spencer. I slowly approach 3B, determined and scared. Why must Ezra do this to me? He drives me nuts and it makes me love him more each time. I knock on his door, butterflies swimming around in my stomach. Ezra opens it and half smiles.

"Hi" I smile, staring at the love of my life. He matches my look, smiling back.

"Hi."

* * *

**True love honey, just can't kill it.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!:D The confrontations, the love, and the complications-I LOVE IT!**

**Review/Favorite/Follow xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love, love, love the positive feedback and reviews. Have I said thank you already? **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, school started ._. DON'T KILL ME!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL.**

* * *

Ezra welcomes me in and I sit on the couch, him joining me. I hope I don't regret the decision I made coming here. We need to gain trust into each other again, but it won't be all that simple.

"So…" I begin as I fix my skirt, smoothing out the edges. Ezra looks down awkwardly. Clearing his throat, he speaks up.

"So, you thought about it?" Ezra manages to say in a small voice. I bite my lip, hesitating to look at him. Instead of answering and blushing like I thought I would, I did something random. I kissed him.

He seemed taken aback at first. Hell, I was taken aback. Ezra slowly starts melting into the kiss and we both lean in deeper. I take his hand and I softly entwine our hands and I use my other hand to cup his cheek. Ezra slowly pulls away, enjoying the lingering moment. I open my eyes and I smile, caressing his cheek. "So… You thought about it?" Ezra jokes, a bit dizzy. I chuckle and bite my lip slightly.

"We need to gain trust in each other…" I remind him, looking down slightly. Ezra nods in agreement. "I want to forget the pain, I want to feel again." I let my word fall out and linger there as he listens. Ezra cups one side of my face, caressing my cheek. He leans in and kisses me again. I smile against him and he matches my smile. Suddenly, the air becomes serious and he continues to kiss me. I let my hands travel from our entwined hands, to his chest and then to the end of his shirt. I slowly pull it upward-being gentle on his scar- and I take it off. Ezra does the same to my shirt, and I grin even more. He pulls me toward him by the waist, and my hands move to his back, tracing his skin slightly. Ezra slowly picks me up, wrapping my legs around his waist forcefully. I sigh against his lips and he drops me down on his bed. I slowly sit up, as he walks over to me. Ezra pulls a strand of hair behind my ears. "Promise you'll be gentle?" Ezra nods slowly and I slowly lie down. Whatever happened next was out of love, lust, and honesty. The night ended with a kiss on my forehead and the lights dimming out.

* * *

I flutter my eyes open and I feel an arm around my waist-naked waist- and I blush slightly of what happened the previous night. I turn to Ezra who is still sleeping and I study his face. That cute smirk he has when he's sleeping, his adorable bed hair and how his tired eyes flutter open in the morning to look at mine. A smile forms on my face and I lift my arm to caress the hair away from his face and he opens his eyes. "Good morning." Ezra mutters, giving me a kiss.

"Hi." I greet, brushing a strand of hair back. I smile at him as I stand up and I grab the robe next to me. Ezra grabs his robe and he stands up to go to the bathroom. I pull a strand of hair behind my ear in confusion. So what does mean now? We're more than friends? We didn't clearly discuss it but I guess it does. As I open the fridge, Ezra walks out of the bathroom, retying his robe. He smiles at me and I half smile, and look down blushing.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Ezra asks me and I shrug, rubbing my eyes. When did things become so awkward? Suddenly, Ezra's phone rings. He grabs it out of his pocket and looks at the contact name before picking up. Ezra mouths 'hold on' and goes to the other room. My eyebrows furrow in confusion and I put my ear to the door he just went in. I can't hear anything, it' all muffled. A few seconds later, I start to hear footsteps coming closer. The minute he turns the knob, I run straight into the kitchen, taking something random out of the cabinet. Ezra walks out and spots me holding a spaghetti box. "Are you going to make that for breakfast? Or…" I sheepishly smile, and I set down the box.

"So who was on the phone?" I ask, leaning against the cabinet. Ezra hesitates to talk but shrugs it off.

"Maggie's lawyer." Ezra looks down, awkwardly. I raise an eyebrow walking closer to him.

"I thought things got sorted out." I tell him, crossing my arms in concern. Not the best start for trust.

"Yeah well she wanted to check on me, see if I changed my decision which I obviously didn't." Ezra pulls out a skillet and continues looking forward. I eye him suspiciously and I nod slowly.

"Must be so awkward having to see her, I mean she lied to you, and is now trying to take your son away." I say, twiddling my thumbs.

"Look Aria, I think I could deal with it now." Ezra reminds me, cracking an egg on the skillet, and walking over to me, wiping is hands on his towel. "I've got you." Ezra smiles and I smile black. I lean over and kiss him lightly on the lips. He wraps his arms around my waist and I move closer and I hug him.

"What are we going to do, about everything?" I mutter into his shoulder. Ezra caresses my hair softly and looks at me.

"I'm not so sure."

* * *

Hanna POV

"I rather just sleep in bed all day." I tell Aria and Emily, fixing my grey saggy sweater.

"You're going to need to get up sometime." Emily chuckles.

"I've been feeling like crap lately, I don't know my place anymore." I mutter, pulling a strand of hair back. "Whenever I was with Ali, I always felt _insecure_. I never knew my place. It just-always felt like the walls are closing in on me. She just took the spotlight, and took my old best friend away." I admit, looking down.

"She took a lot away from us Han, and threatened us with our secrets." Aria reminds me with understanding eyes. I bite my lip and look down. "And you were right, keeping secrets didn't keep us close, it tears us apart." I smile at her, my dimples flashing in remembrance of what I said.

"Hanna, you might've wanted to be like Alison in the beginning, but you were exactly yourself the rest of the time you hung out with yourself. Do you feel normal in those clothes?" Emily asks me, half smiling. I look down at my clothes. Maybe I did change because Alison got me nervous. She always does, and that's what drove me to drinking and a whole style change. Maybe Mona changed me for the better. She may not have had the best impression of things, but she did care.

"Not really." I mutter, feeling the fabric of my grey sweater with my black leggings.

"You are your own self Han; you just have to do more convincing for yourself." Aria smiles and I smile back, looking at myself in the mirror.

* * *

ARIA POV

So eventually I get Hanna off her ass and the three of us head to school. Spencer had called us and said she had to be asked a few more questions before _finally_ coming back. All three of us walk in a row in the halls, everyone staring at us still. The two follow me to my locker and I open it, grabbing my bag out. "Hey I'll be right back." I tell them, walking into the bathroom.

I look at myself in the mirror. My face is pale, and my eyes look darker than usual. Suddenly, I hear a bang in the room. I wince and I look around, not seeing anyone around. My phone vibrates in my pocket, and I take it out to check the message. The message is from an unknown number.

"**I need to talk to you."**

It wasn't even signed by A, what the hell is going on? I look around again, and suddenly I feel something grab me by my waist and pull me into the bathroom stall. I manage to turn myself around and I see Noel Khan, as surprised as I am.

* * *

"Get the hell off me!" I scream, trying to get out of his grip.

"I need to talk to you, stop struggling!" Noel Khan holds my waist in place as I struggle. "I know about everything, Mona's murder, Alison might be the cause of it!" He manages to say as I continue struggling.

"I don't want to hear this, get the hell off me!" Noel Kahn releases me but keeps the door closed, his hand leaning tightly on it.

"Aria listens to me!" Noel Khan shouts. "A isn't playing anymore Aria, people are dead." I stop to listen to him. "Garrett is dead, Mona is dead, Ian is dead, and they all knew who A was!" Noel continues on. "And when I found out, it will be me who dies, not you or your friends. One of them is already locked up for the murder of Bethany Young."

"So what do you want me to do about it?" I ask him, a bit calmed down.

"You need to stop Alison; she's creating more than one army." Noel looks at me, serious. "Everyone on Mona's team that was, thought she was crazy. Look where Alison or someone else got her."

"So you want me and my friends to take her down?" I ask him, confused. "Like we make our own A team?"

"That's the plan, but not mine. Lucas wants to do it." Noel reminds me. "We need to do this; Alison needs to know her place." I nod, agreeing.

"I'll get anyone who can help." I whisper, determined to make this team. Noel nods and I walk out of the stall and out of the bathroom.

* * *

SPENCER'S HOUSE, LATER ON

I knock on the door and Spencer's mother lets Emily, Hanna, and I inside. Spencer walks down the stairs and we all run over to hug her.

"Are you okay?" I ask Spencer, pulling away from her embrace.

"Yeah, just way too many questions for one week." Spencer reminds me, pulling a strand of hair back. We all walk upstairs and into her room.

"Guys, I need to tell you something." I look at all of them as they sit down.

"What's wrong?" Emily asks, looking concerned. Hanna and Spencer look at me and I take a deep breath.

"Noel talked to me today." I begin. Hanna furrows her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why would he talk to you?" Hanna looks way more interested now.

"He wants us to form an army, Mona would've wanted it." I tell them in a low voice. Spencer looks at Emily, and then at me.

"Like an A team?" Emily questions, sitting up in her chair. I nod and Spencer raises her eyebrows.

"I think that'd be cool." Hanna remarks. Spencer, Emily and I look at her. "What? We could take that bitch down easily." I smirk at the last remark.

"We need to get everyone we can to team with us." I add and they all nod, taking out their phones. I take out my phone to text Ezra and I text Noel my approval of this. Spencer starts to text Toby, Hanna texts Caleb and Lucas and Emily texts Paige. We all get responses an hour later and they all agree.

Caleb, Ezra, Lucas, Noel, Paige, Toby, Emily, Spencer, Hanna, and I are all in Spencer's living room.

"We need to do this, and we have to start tonight." Noel discusses. "I made sure anyone who was working with Ali was busy tonight. I think Ali even has Jenna on her side."

"Jenna, Seriously?" Hanna calls out, walking down the stairs. "This is ridiculous."

"We can do this, we can take Ali down." I look at each of them. They all nod and I smile. "Together."

* * *

**I hope I didn't upset anyone with a delay! I've been so busy and it's a pain. I'll update sooner next time! Review/Favorite/Follow xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**GUYS IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED OMFG I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL o_o I could literally write a paragraph how sorry I am but, I need to write this.**

**IM SORRYYY**

**Okay enough talking, let's get to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL, but you know that so yeaah.**

* * *

"This is literally crazy." I've been ranting in Ezra's apartment for an hour, and I'm pretty sure Ezra has been getting tired of it.

"Aria, calm down." Ezra rolls his eyes, exasperating. I stop pacing around and I sit down.

"Sorry, I know I've been annoying you." I sigh and I lean against the couch, him next to me. "It's crazy how we have to form a team, an A team."

"Welcome to the world of complications, Aria." Ezra jokes, caressing my hair. My cheeks turn a light pink at his touch-but I remember that we're together now.

"It's just; the whole thing with Ali is so weird." My eyebrows furrow slightly and I go deep into the thought.

"Well, she was right was about one thing, you are compassionate." Now I blush at this comment, who wouldn't?

"Anyway, it's okay; everyone has been out of line for a while." Ezra tries to smile, but it fails. I sigh, looking at the floor. Ezra wraps an arm around me and pulls me closer to him.

"Thank you." I look at him, half smiling. Ezra looks down at me questioningly.

"For what?" He runs his fingers through my brown curly hair and I shrug.

"Just for being you." I look down, smiling lovingly.

"No matter how hard I try, I can't stay away from you." Ezra whispers in my ear and a smile returns to my face, snuggling into his arm. Suddenly, the air turns serious and I stop smiling. I turn to him, plain faced and my eyes slightly glossy.

"I love you." I tell him, looking at him, my eyes full of love. Ezra smiles at me and pulls me into an embrace, so many feelings around me. I feel I'm on cloud nine, and everything around me is spinning. I pull away and I touch the side of his face with my hand, smiling. He makes the first move by leaning in and placing his lips on mine. Every kiss and every touch felt like magic, and I felt dizzy from all the emotion. All the complications, all the forgiveness, anything that was in our way were forgotten at this moment. It was just Ezra, me and the dimmed lights of his apartment, only kissing, and no lust feelings, just romance. My hands roam up to his neck, caressing the back of his hair. I can feel his hands wrapping tightly around my waist and my hands cup his cheeks, trying not to grin.

* * *

The next day was basically a blur. I ordered black hoodies online while Spencer kept watch of the door. We've been staying in a room in the Lost Wood's resort, making private deliveries, and researched more about Bethany Young. Spencer typed on her computer basically the whole day, and let me tell you, I absolutely hate the sound of typing. She is still doing it now.

"Wait, wait Aria come here." Spencer motions me to her, never taking her eyes off the screen. I walk over to her and I look at the laptop. "I don't think Bethany is this girl's real name." I raise an eyebrow and look at Spencer. "I mean, there aren't any connections. She isn't coming up on any pictures except for the recent ones." Spencer scrolls down on the results and I suddenly see "Drake" in a corner. I furrow my eyebrows.

"Wait, wait stop scrolling." I grab the mouse and I go up to where the word was and I click the link. The site pops up to Cece's picture. "Bethany knew Cece?"

"That means Cece knows who she is." Spencer looks at me, her jaw dropping. Suddenly, the doorbell rings and I walk over to open it. There is a box on the ground and I bring it inside, opening it to reveal black hoodies.

"Perfect." I whisper, taking the hoodie out. "I need to see Ali." Spencer's eyes widen.

"Are you crazy?" Spencer interrogates, standing up.

"No, we need answers. Come with me." I tell her, grabbing her arm. We walk to the car, wearing black hoodies and drive to Ali's house. I silently get out of my car and I softly close the door, Spencer following. I look at Spencer, putting the hoodie over my head, her doing the same. At first, we didn't hear anything, only silence. Then we softly hear talking in her house. We look inside her window and we see Alison on the phone with someone.

"Look, I did everything you asked me too. She's dead." Alison mutters, smoothing out her blonde curly hair. She looks annoyed as she talks to someone on the phone. Spencer's eyes widen and my mouth drops open.

"Did Ali kill Mona?" Spencer whispers and I shake my head in disbelief.

"She couldn't have done it on her own; she probably had someone do the dirty work for her." My nose scrunches up angrily and I crawl to her front door.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asks, following me. I look in the window to make sure she had gone into the other room. I silently open her door and I walk inside, making sure my face isn't too visible. Spencer follows what I do, not showing her face too much. We both look down at the floor, making sure our faces aren't seen. I look up, not moving my head. I see Alison walk back into the room and wincing.

"I told you Noel, it's not tonight." She exasperates, crossing her arms. Spencer looks at me from the corners of her eye and I bring my face up to look at her. Alison's mouth drops open and her eyebrows crinkle in anger. "What the hell are you doing here?" She declares. Spencer brings her face up and Alison steps back in fear.

"The truth, can you handle that?" Spencer asks, crossing her arms. Alison looks at both of us, shaking her head in disbelief.

Alison tries running out of her house but Hanna stops her at the door. "Going somewhere?" Hanna snaps.

"Hanna, how did you-"

"I know this stuff, I learned from A." Hanna looks at Alison. Emily steps in next to Hanna.

"You aren't going anywhere." Emily smirks.

* * *

"I didn't kill Mona, if that's what you want." Alison looks at Spencer and I.

"No, of course you didn't." I smile at Spencer and her. "You wouldn't want to get your fingernails all bloody, would you?" I step closer to Alison. "Why the hell would you hire someone to do that?"

"What was I supposed to do?" Alison yells. "I needed her out of the way; she can't mess with you guys anymore so you should be thanking me."

"She was my best friend, and you took her away." Hanna snaps, speaking up.

"Like she cared about you, the only thing she gave you was a broken foot." Ali rolls her eyes. Of course, she always brings up the past. I can't believe she could be this mean, I mean how could one person be this evil?

"Who's helping you?" Spencer asks Ali, changing the subject. Alison smirks and looks at all of us.

"Wow." Alison giggles a little bit, smiling. "I've never felt… This wanted before." Alison continues smiling and looks at me.

"Who is helping you?" I ask her in a murderous voice. Alison smiles more and snickers at us.

"You don't know who you're dealing with." She adds, flipping her hair. As I'm about to ask what she's talking about, someone runs into the house.

"Who the hell was that?" Spencer exclaims as we back up. Suddenly, a black hoodie appears behind Ali and she is holding a smirk. I feel a shiver sneaking down my body as she looks at the figure behind her.

"Thanks, _Noel."_ Alison smirks.

"What the _hell_?" Spencer curses under her breath. "You don't even like Alison." Noel smirks at us and I shake my head in disbelief.

"Of course I don't like her." Noel explains. Alison looks at her, her eyes widening.

"Wh-what does that mean?" Alison stutters nervously. Noel slaps her right across the face and Hanna's eyes widen.

"It's funny how you trusted me Spencer." Noel looks at me and Spencer crosses her arms.

"You think I trusted any of you bitches?" He adds, stepping closer to me. "No one trusts liars. I'm surprised Shana did."

"What does Shana have to do with this?" Alison's voice cracks, stepping back.

"I did a really good job convincing her to turn on you." Her eyes widen and she goes closer to Emily and Hanna. So she was telling the truth? She did this for Justice and for Jenna? "I'm only helping you so we can take them down, and then you could be the best for last." Noel chuckles and starts walking over to us. Emily and Hanna run toward Spencer and me.

"Wh-what are you going to do to them?" Alison's lips quiver and she pulls a strand of hair back.

"Something I should've done while you stayed gone." Noel takes out a gun and we all scream and run to the door. Emily tries opening the door but it's locked.

"I'm sorry guys I shouldn't of locked the door, I'm so sorry-"Alison apologizes over and over but Noel shoots the light and the room darkens. We all start screaming and Ali backs up.

"You're under arrest."

The girls and I stop screaming, Noel doesn't fire anymore bullets, and Alison is gone.

Toby appears in his police suit and Spencer's eyes widen. Before Noel can run, Toby runs and handcuffs his hands, taking him out of the house through a back door.

* * *

We are all sitting at the police station in chairs, just waiting to be question on what happened. Toby runs over to Spencer and she gets up and hugs him tightly. "Thank you so much." The detectives start crowding up the room and they walk over to us.

"We're here to ask some questions." I nod my head and look at the girls. It's time to tell them.

But this time,

We are telling the truth.

* * *

**Guys, I will update every Friday or Saturday. I've been so busy with my homework and quizzes/tests lately. I am a freshman as you can tell. I'm so so so sorry for the wait and I promise I WILL post a LOT more!**

**Review xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**:) hey!**

**This will probably not be the LONGEST chapter o_o, but it'll be enough. Enjoy!**

**And as I said last time, every Friday (or earlier if you're lucky!)**

**Song for this chapter: What About Now? – Chris Daughtry (FEELS!)**

**Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own pll ugh**

* * *

After three whole ours of getting questioned by police, detectives and don't forget lectures from our parents, I am finally alone. I'm pretty sure my friends wanted to be alone too so we all took separate paths. I decided I wanted to walk home so I could clear my head. I look up at the white sky as I walk the streets of Rosewood. Oh quiet Rosewood, you may be quiet but a lot of news happens here. So much crap over two years. I tuck my hands in my sweater and I tighten my grip on it. I suddenly hear a car come from behind me and I look back to see Ezra's car. I raise my eyebrows and I stop walking as he drives next to me, Déjà vu. Rain starts coming down, hard and I run into his car as he opens it. It feels, safe. I remember when this first happened. Simply clear silence, which was a nice safe feeling, but silence.

I hesitate to look at Ezra because if I know if I do, I'll start to cry and I don't feel like doing that. Instead, he turns to me and stops the car. I try to turn to him but he cups my cheeks and kisses me slowly. My eyes flutter close and my hand goes to his cheek. There it was again, but not quite. A fiery lust was definitely in the air, but it was cooled down by his slow movement. Every time he puts his hands on me, chills go down my back and it feels like a rush, a sugar high that can't go away. Ezra was surrounded all around me, and I don't think I'm able to get away from him. The fiery feeling spun around us so quick, yet things were moving slowly.

After my moment with Ezra in the car, he drops me off home and I walk into my house, extremely sleepy. These past few weeks I've been feeling like crap, and I need a nap, if A lets me for once. I walk up to my bedroom and I partially smile. I lie down in my bed, closing my eyes softly. I drift off into a nice quiet sleep.

* * *

**HANNA POV**

So after a few hours of getting questioned, I decided to walk to Mona's _stone._ I know it sounds bad but that is was it is. I stand in front of her grave quietly and I sit down in front of it, awkwardly looking at it. I could just imagine how Mona felt when someone was in her house. Frightened, shocked, too many synonyms to describe it. I continue to look at the words on her stone and I stay silent for a bit, but I finally man up and I say something.

"It's so weird, seeing you here." I begin, and I bite my lip. "I mean, _here._ I just never thought it could end this way." My eyes start to tear up but I wipe my falling tears. "Mona, you were truly good at heart. I think there was a quote that someone said, uh, what's her name." I think for a second, furrowing my eyebrows in a thinking emotion. "Wasn't it Angie Frank? I think that's her name…" I shrug it off. "Well she said how after everything happened in the Holocaust, people were truly good at heart." My lips quiver slightly, but I try to stay together. "And you were truly good." Another tear falls onto my cheek and I wipe it off, sniffling. I stop talking and I continue to look at her grave, emotionless now.

_Thank you._

I look up, hearing the voice. _Mona? No it-it couldn't have been, she's right in front of me. _I wipe my short blonde hair out of my face and I leave a flower in front of her tone. I walk away but at the corner of my eye, I see a brown haired girl standing by Mona's grave. I suddenly turn around but nothing is there.

* * *

**SPENCER POV**

So out of all the crap that has happened, I decided to spend my afternoon with Toby because A can suck it. I rest my head on Toby's chest as he caresses my hair.

"Thank you." I mutter, yawning. Toby looks down, confused.

"For what?" He asks, and I continue looking ahead.

"For being you, keeping me safe." I answer sleepily, half smiling. Toby and me had gone through so much over the years, I can't ever let go of him. I love him too much for doing something like that. If it was going to be me, it was only me. "I love you." I tell him, snuggling into his chest. I don't see it, but I can sense a smile growing on Toby's face.

Everything is better when Toby's around, to keep me safe from everything that's been affecting me. Cops, detectives, A, and a whole fifty other things I need to worry about. After everything we've been through, him joining the A team for a bit, me in Radley, I mean what else could go wrong?

"I'll be right back." Toby says as he stands up, and I move my head to the pillows, nodding. Toby takes a couple of minutes and I begin dozing off. Just as I was about to fall asleep, Toby comes back. I smile at him sleepily. "Morning." He jokes and gives me a peck on the lips. Toby has a slightly nervous look on his face, yet he tries pretending he doesn't. He's holding something behind his back. "Want to play a little scrabble?" I look at him with a confused smile and I nod. Toby puts on the table, but something is written on it on the letters.

**Will you marry me?**

I gasp at the words, my eyes widening. "Toby…" I squeak as I look at the words over and over again. Toby is biting his lip, waiting for a response. My lips curve into a wide smile and I look at him teary eyed. "Yes." I whisper, Toby's eyes widen now and he smiles widely. He suddenly comes closer to me, scooping me off the couch and spinning me in the air. I laugh excitedly and a tear falls from my face.

* * *

**EMILY'S POV**

The minute I got home, I fell asleep, dead to the world after all that crap. Paige texted me a couple of times asking me if I was okay, and I smile at the message. I snuggle into my warm bed, tired and a good mood. I really needed that nap; it was extremely needed for so much lately. At least A let me do one thing for once. Speaking of A, I wonder where Alison went. I haven't seen her since the Noel incident. She disappeared-_again._ That's the thing with Ali, she can't stay in one place for two long, or she'll freak out. I get out of bed, smoothing out my soft brown hair. Suddenly, I hear a noise from downstairs. I wince at the noise and I call out to my mom, but I get no response. I slowly walk downstairs and the sound decreases. As I'm about to turn around, Alison is in my way.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I exclaim, as I close my door. Alison just stands there, all teary eyed and all that drama.

"I didn't come here," Ali begins as she sniffles. "To say sorry." She finishes, wiping a tear away and adjusting her blonde curls.

"Wow Ali. What do you expect out of me? For me to listen to your lies?" I interrogate, crossing my eyes. Alison lines her eyebrows in sorrow and her lips quiver as she hands me a note. I take it and read it.

**It was so easy for me to frame you. It's just as easy for me to kill you. –A**

I look up at her and my jaw drops down slightly. "You were framed?"

"Kind of…" Alison looks behind her and she bites her lip in fear.

"What else is there?" I walk closer to her. "Is this about Cyrus?" I pause and we both hear a noise of a crash from downstairs. Ali grabs my hand and pulls me into the closet with her. As I'm about to say something she puts her finger to her mouth and shushes me as her eyebrows scrunch nervously. I look between the small crack in my closet and I see someone in my room. It sounds like a man's voice, but unfamiliar. The figure isn't facing us, go figure. My eyes widen and Ali stays in her place, shaking. He holds the phone up to his ear.

"It's not in here." He says into the phone. The stranger starts pacing around in my room angrily. "Dammit Jenna, how much crap do you want me to do?" I look at Ali and she shrugs, still scared. "Fine. Just don't tell anyone." He leaves my room, hanging up the phone. We wait a couple of seconds and then we get out of the closet.

Alison silently walks out of the closet, trembling to death.

"What the hell? Who was that?" I ask Ali, but she just shrugs silently as we both stare out my window. Something tells me we are far from over.

* * *

"You're kidding me." Aria exclaims as she looks at Alison and I. "So now it's A against us." Aria paces around the room again, mumbling curse words. Aria pauses and looks at Alison, frowning. "Don't think we're your friends because trust me, I can't trust you." Hanna rolls her eyes, rubbing her temples.

"Do you have any clue what this means?" Hanna says to Alison. She shrugs, caressing her blonde curls nervously.

"Are you even listening?" Spencer snaps as Ali winces.

"Listen, I do not talk to people who aren't my friends." Ali snaps but Spencer furrows her eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm your sister!" Spencer exclaims as Ali walks away from her.

"I don't care." Alison says as she continues standing. Suddenly, I hear a crash from Spencer's kitchen. We all walk toward the kitchen slowly. Cyrus pops out of nowhere and Alison gasps, walking backward. "Get out of here, Cyrus." Ali growls.

"Thought you could fool me, Ali?" Cyrus walks toward Ali as she walks backwards, her lips trembling. Alison points behind him and he looks back. Ali runs out the back door, her blonde curly hair flying everywhere as she escapes the house. We all get a text from A on our phone.

**Miss me? –A**

* * *

**Review xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ;)**

**-A**


	7. Chapter 7

School, school, smh. What a pain! I've had a long weekend but I haven't been writing this story o_o

To be honest I was avoiding it for a while but I AM BACK! I don't want this to be unfinished, so I'll probably stop at chapter 10 or 11. We'll see!

Sorry for the long wait, I've been soooo busy with school and homework.

Disclaimer: I do not own PLL

* * *

UKNOWN POV

"I would stop if I were you." I say as I watch Alison pack her bags. Ali turns to me and winces, falling down.

"Get the hell away from me!" Alison says as she struggles to stand up. "You aren't supposed to be here, I thought you were gone!" She screams as I smirk.

"Oh, but I am gone, Ali." I remind her, smoothing out my brown hair. "You killed me, remember?" Alison's eyes widen and she screams as I walk closer to her. "I'm only here to drive you insane until you snap."

* * *

ONE DAY EARLIER

HANNA POV

We haven't seen or heard from Alison all day since she ran away, Cyrus running after her. I wonder what she did to make him mad. Hell, I wonder why she acts like such a heartless bitc- I don't think we'll ever know the answer to that. Since the events of last night, my mom let me stay home so I could catch up on sleep and to shut down the world for a bit. She also apologized for giving more attention to Alison than to her own daughter, but she's "been through a lot." Honestly, I don't really know what to believe anymore. So much has happened and I miss my regular life of going to school and hanging out with my friends and their funny remarks.

I end up getting off my bed and I walk to the kitchen, getting breakfast for myself. I open the fridge and I frown. I take out the milk and the frown never leaves my face as I pour some cereal in a bowl. Suddenly, I hear a bang from afar. I put the cereal down and I walk toward my door, searching for something or _someone_ to show up. I open the door and nothing is there, so I walk back inside frowning again. I turn around and suddenly I see something run into the kitchen. My eyes widen and I run in the kitchen. All I could see was brown hair- dark brown hair. I could see something on my table and it's a- _Fendi Baguette?_ No one carried those bags except for Mona… The first thing that popped in my mind was that I didn't own it. Second of all, why the hell was it in _my_ _house?_

I walk over to the bag and I pick it up, looking through it. Mona's makeup case, Mona's brush, Mona's money, what the hell? Is this a joke? I turn around, a ghostly feeling behind me and I look at a paper on my counter. I walk over to it, picking it up.

_Dear Hanna and the others,_

_If something happens to me, I want you to all know that you aren't going to have to figure this all out yourselves. I left something for you in case something goes wrong with me. I knew from when I started helping you, I wasn't safe anymore. It was A against me, and A wanted to kill me for that. Unfortunately I still don't know who stole the game from me, but I wish I could. I have some things that can lead you to A, but you mustn't tell anyone about this. No detectives or cops or anything. You need to keep this letter safe, especially since someone is watching you every day. You will start to find some things around your houses and you will add them all together. I couldn't have the time to add them, because my time is running out. Be careful and good luck to you. Oh, and one last thing. I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I never meant to truly hurt any of you, but you can still remember me as bitchy Mona or A. I want you all safe, because I know A isn't playing a game. It's winning or losing meaning life or death. Good luck._

_From, Mona_

* * *

I tremble as I grab my phone out of my pocket, texting the girls S.O.S messages. I keep looking at the note and the words are spinning all around.

_If something happens to me._

_A wanted to kill me for that._

_I have some things that can lead you to A._

_I'm sorry._

_Good luck._

A tear rolls down my cheek as my knees go weak. I sit down in my chair, rubbing my temples. My door opens and I see Aria, Spencer and Emily running in.

"Hanna, what's going on?" Spencer asks me, concerned like the others. I wipe a tear away and I give her the note, biting my lip. Spencer skims the paper and her eyes widen.

"Spence let me see that." Aria takes the paper and reads it. Her eyes widen and she shows it to Emily, who is freaked out like the rest of us.

"This isn't…" Emily hesitates. "It- can't be. _Are you sure?"_ Emily asks, freaking out at the note. I nod my head. I thought I had a head ache before, boy I was wrong.

"How did it get in your house?" Aria asks me, and I shrug, exhaling a shaky breath.

"Um…" My voice cracks. "Before I saw that, I saw this." I stand up, pointing to the table. Aria's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"What are you showing us?" Spencer asks, confused. I look at the table and Mona's bag is gone.

"It _was_ there!" I say to myself. "_How?" _Spencer, Aria, and Emily all look at me, puzzled. "Mona's bag was on my table!" I complain, freaked that it's gone.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Emily looks at me, concerned. I furrow my eyebrows and I roll my eyes.

"I'm not crazy, but it was there." I tell them, fixing my pajama shirt. They are all looking at me in silence and I shake my head in annoyance. From the corner of my eye, I can see Mona smiling and winking knowingly. My eyes widen and I wince.

"What? What did you see?" Aria looks behind her and looks at me again.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how crazy this is." I lie, pulling a strand of hair behind my ear. Spencer nods slowly and looks at Emily.

"Get some sleep, okay?" Spencer says, smiling. I nod and they all leave. I let go of a breath that I didn't realize I was holding in and I look around my kitchen.

"Am I hallucinating?" I ask_ the kitchen._ No response, I've definitely lost it.

* * *

**Dundundun… PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

_THE NEXT DAY_

"_How many lives do you have, Ali? Because it seems to me that you are an everlasting bitch." ? Says as Alison smirks._

"_Promise me you won't go back to that house." Emily pleads Hanna. She sighs in defeat and confesses._

"_Emily, I-"_

"_Why the hell is A in Ravenswood?" Spencer asks, showing her phone to the girls._

"Oh, but I am gone, Ali." I remind her, smoothing out my brown hair. "You killed me, remember?" Alison's eyes widen and she screams as I walk closer to her. "I'm only here to drive you insane until you snap."


	8. Chapter 8

It is okay to hate me guys

I'm serious.

I HAVENT UPDATED SINCE THE 28TH AND IT IS NOW OCTOBER 10th THIS IS NOT OKAY

I just have school and it's so frustrating and I wish for summer back so I can write all day. I don't want to discontinue this but I want you guys to bear with me on this. Okay? Okay. (No tfios intended)

* * *

ARIA POV

As I sit at the table, I look at the TV and the news reporter starts to talk. "It seems that a 17 year old girl named Alison Dilaurentis has disappeared again, who knows where she is now? Police have been investigating and-"I turn the TV off, rolling my eyes.

"She's gone again?" Mike asks, walking in the kitchen in his pajamas. I nod my head, putting my bag on my shoulder.

"Mike, don't you think you should go back to school? I miss teasing my brother in the hallways." I chuckle, looking at him. He shrugs and looks down. I nod understandingly, knowing why. Since Mona's death, Mike might've fallen back into a depression again. It's been a long time since he's lost someone and it really sucks it had to be on him. "I'll see you later." I ruffle his hair and I walk out, getting into my car.

* * *

ALISON POV

So glad I'm out of that town. I bet EVERYONE is talking about me now, wondering where I am. Oh, how I miss the attention, at least it made its comeback, at last. A weekend in Ravenswood is just what I needed. It will just be me, me, and the cute boys of the beach. When I come back, they'll miss me like they always do.

I walk the cold empty streets, putting my curly hair into a ponytail. I put my black hoodie on over my head and I fix my ponytail once more, walking with a confident smirk. I feel a rush of wind behind me and I look behind me, but I see nothing. I shrug and I turn to see Hanna standing in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"How'd you find me?" I snap, backing away a tiny bit. Hanna takes a step forward.

"Where else would you hide?" Hanna shrugs. I look at her black hoodie and I furrow my eyebrows.

"Where did you get that?" I ask as Hanna continues to frown.

"You don't need to know." She tells me. This Hanna is different. This isn't the Hanna I left off on, the black extensions and black everything. Her hair is regular blonde, and her makeup is normal again. Red lipstick, black eyeliner surrounded making a smoky eye. She's wearing dark blue jeans and a black hoodie, frowning at me.

"I do, Hanna. Who gave that to you?" I ask her again, pleading and annoyed. Hanna still doesn't answer.

"How many lives do you have, Ali? Because it seems to me that you are an everlasting bitch." Hanna responds and I smirk.

"That's immortality, my darling." I flip my hair, smiling deviously. "I wonder how the girls would react if they saw you here, talking to me, the one and only Alison Dilaurentis." Hanna's mouth twitches and she inhales a sharply through her nose.

"If I can't get answers from you, I'll get someone else." Hanna snaps, starting to walk away. I pull her arm and she looks at me.

"No one will tell you the truth, darling." I remind her and she yanks my hand off of her arm, getting into her car. I smirk and giggle, watching her drive away.

* * *

HANNA POV

That bitch cannot control me. There needs to be a person that can tell me _something._ As I drive, I see someone at the Dilaurentis house. I quickly stop the car and I walk toward her house. It's incredibly awkward coming here. A ghost was in this house, her name was Ali. She's here one second, and then poof, gone. I walk and I see a boy gathering some things from his car-_Jason?_

"I thought you didn't want to come back." I state, crossing my arms. Jason turns around and shrugs.

"I just found out my sister is gone again. Why else would I not be here right now?" Jason annoyingly asks.

"I bet you know where she is." I interrupt him right after, looking at the ground. Jason puts something down and steps toward me.

"Why would you think that?" Jason asks, noticing my hoodie. I frown and look at him.

"Why wouldn't I think that? I'm not an idiot Jason. Don't treat me like that." I snap at him, crossing my arms. Jason looks at me with suspicious eyes and I match his look.

"I'm getting stuff for her." He says, getting back to his work. My eyebrows rise up and I step toward him again.

"You want her to leave, don't you." I respond, concerned. Jason looks at me and frowns.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I know."

Jason looks at me and I look at him back, determined. He motions me to come inside the house and I follow him.

"That's how Ali solves her problems, by running away. Mona helped her the first time, we both know." Jason explains, sipping his coffee, resting on the couch.

"Do you know anyone who would try to hurt Ali? I mean if we don't find out who A is-"The doorbell rings and we wince. Jason gets up and answers it.

"Hey sorry, I was just walking Ali's dog and-"Emily looks at me, her eyes widening and she looks confused. I roll my eyes, great. Now I'm going to be interrogated for the next billion hours.

"I gotta go." I tell Jason, looking at Emily and then at him. He nods and I leave, walking past Emily. Emily unclips the dogs leash and she follows me, going into her car.

* * *

"Why were you talking to Jason?" Emily asks.

"Why were you walking Ali's dog?" I ask back, wanting answers. Emily looks down in frustration.

"I already asked you a question." Emily says weakly. I bite my lip nervously and I look down. "Just, promise me you won't go back in that house." Emily pleads me. I sigh in defeat and I confess.

"Emily, I've decided to help take Ali down, with the help of Mona's letter." Emily's eyes widen and I nod, waiting for a response.

"We got to talk to the girls." Is all Emily says before I grab my keys, exiting the house.

* * *

"Why the hell is A in Ravenswood?" Spencer shows her phone to the girls. Go figure, A taking a picture of the 'Welcome to Ravenswood' sign. I lie and shrug.

"Please don't make us go back there, it's creepy enough!" I complain, groaning.

"We need answers, Hanna!" Emily yells. I roll my eyes and look down.

"So I guess we are taking a trip, aren't we." Aria tells us. We all nod, unfortunately. Spencer grabs her keys and she looks at us.

"Next stop, Ravenswood." Spencer announces, as we all run out of the house.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:

I have good news and bad news for you all. Which one shall I start with… I guess the bad news comes first. Unfortunately, I'm discontinuing this story. I know! I said I wasn't going to, but I'm pretty sure I'm driving you guys crazy just waiting for this to continue.

You guys know me, I never discontinue my stories (even though I barely write chapter stories) but I literally never had time to write the next chapter. But don't be upset, here is where the good news pops in!

I'm writing a chapter, one last one to completely have your questions answered. So, I hope you guys enjoy this! And review/follow/favorite!

* * *

UKNOWN POV

"Are you sure we're going to find A here?" I ask the girls, smoothing out my brown hair. Spencer turns to me as we walk.

"I'm certain; she or he is playing games again. We'll find that bitch." Spencer, Emily, and Hanna continue to walk. I look up at the grey skies of Ravenswood and I keep up with my friends pace. Soon enough, we reach Ezra's old lair and we all run up the stairs. When we make it up the stairs, I look around the room, still seeing the same things-but the computers, papers, and pictures are gone. Only pictures of Ali, and clowns everywhere.

"Looks like someone moved in." Spencer rolls her eyes, looking at the files.

"Or someone moving out?" Hanna remarks, showing us a suitcase in the corner of the room. We all run over to the suitcase, and Spencer opens it.

**Nice try, bitches! –A**

"What does it mean-"Hanna's about to ask, but we get interrupted by the sound of alarms.

"It's a trap!" I shout, and we all run toward the door, but it's locked.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Emily yells, trying to open the door.

Suddenly, someone starts covering up the windows, and my skin crawls with fear. Suddenly, Spencer finds a hammer and tries breaking down the door.

Something slips from under the door.

A note?

It reads **Thank you, I knew I could count on a little fellow liar like you. – A**

Emily, Hanna, and Spencer all exchange confused looks. "What is he or she talking about?" Spencer asks. I smile at her question.

"Who helped A?" Hanna asks. My smile turns devious.

"Who is A?" Emily finally asks. My eyebrows rise in amusement. I pull up my black hood from under my other coat and I smile at them.

It actually took them a second to realize what I meant. Suddenly, Spencer backs up a little bit. "Wait, I'm confused."

"Aria…" Hanna backs up,

"How did you…" Emily tries talking, but the words won't come out.

"It sucks to be lied to, doesn't it?" I ask them all, smiling confidently.

"B-But how, how did you- I thought you were our friend!" Hanna cries, flinching at my every move.

"Was, until Alison got in the way, and stole Emily and you guys from me." I explain, frowning.

"Paige, why would you do this?" As I'm about to answer, a door opens. It reveals a redcoat and brown hair. "Aria, didn't I tell you to wait?"

"Oh, shit."

* * *

FIN

What a plot twist! xD It's probably a suckish ending, but y'a know, I wanted to finish it somehow. Now don't kill me! I'll see you guys next time :)  
-A


End file.
